Afternoon Medley: Winter's Warmth
by MS
Summary: Momoko finds the winter's climate depressing. Yousuke must find a way to get her spirits up. In the end, Yousuke and Momoko steal an afternoon from school to seek a much warmer pastime. Contains mature situations and lime.


MS

Disclaimer: I do not own Wedding Peach or the characters associated with the show. Others are strictly from my imagination.

ALERT: This story deals with adult situations and should not be read by those under 17 years old. You have been warned.

Author's note: I've only read one fan fiction of Wedding Peach that deals with sexual relationships with the characters. This is just a short story of Momoko and Yousuke's relationship after they reach a certain age after the series. Just as the title suggests, it is just an intrusion of an afternoon. Also, I've changed a bit of the character ages and things…

Afternoon Medley: Winter's Warmth

The feel of brushing lips awoke her from her reverie. Momoko's eyes slowly opened, and the arm that supported her head slid downwards toward her chair. His hand brushed some tendrils from her face and smiled as her glazed eyes regained their focus.

"Hello," he murmured, his voice low but strong. Yousuke's smile deepened as Momoko looked around the empty classroom that was devoid of other classmates.

"Good morning," she replied. Her eyes focused to the window that showed the outside world and trembled at the sight.

"It's almost noon Momoko," Yousuke glanced at his watch, while following his girlfriend's gaze. The past week had been completely devoid of warmth. The temperatures had strayed completely to the lower 20's and announced the coming of winter.

Coming from her seat to stand beside the window, Momoko let out a heartfelt sigh. "How could anyone tell? The days stay the same shade of gray to tell the difference from 10 in the morning and 4 in the afternoon." She shivered to stress her point.

"This weather is depressing in itself. There's absolutely no snow." 

Getting behind her, Yousuke's arms slipped around her waist and brought his body to complete contact with hers. "I can think of ways to get you warmed up and happy." His lips came in contact with the side of her neck. One of his hands slipped inside her blouse and traced circles on her stomach with his fingertips.

He felt her shiver again, for an entirely different reason. A murmur passed through her lips as his lips passed by her collarbone. He knew which of her places were the most vulnerable to assault to gain her attention.

"What was that?" He asked as he placed a light kiss behind her ear. She could tell from the imprint of his lips that he was smirking.

Knowing that they were the only ones in the room did not make her feel any better about that. She smiled herself as she let her hand wander to his abdomen. He went still as her hand wandered lower through the clothing to his navel. She brushed the front of his pants, knowing that it would elicit a response from him one way or another. His free hand came to hers and entwined their fingers before she could take any more liberties.

"You are a witch, Momo-P," he whispered lightly and stepped away from her body.

"Look who's talking," she turned from his grasp and stood watching him silently for a minute. Yousuke took the time to control his teenage hormones and of his growing arousal. It seemed now that every time he was in the same room with her he couldn't help but get excited, but when she touched him, even for just a second, he completely burned.

Taking deep breaths and stepping away from her at a good distance seemed like the only good idea at the time. Being able to walk out of the room to the hallways while it bustled with other students was his concern for the moment. Most of the people in the school knew him as the Captain of the Soccer Team and that he had been dating Momoko for the last 3 years. If he walked out of the room while aroused with Momoko by his side, there would be nothing but rumors going around that would embarrass them both.

Letting his thoughts wander, his eyes focused on her form. To him, she was sin and innocence personified. She was still oblivious most of the time of the amount of attention that she garnered from those around her. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen and hair so soft in his hands that was a natural shade of pink.

3 years before, those had been the things that had captured his attention. He was barely 14 years old and he had completely discovered girls. Having no father figure in his life had left him bereft of any teachings that would go in bonding from the new generation to the old. In turn, his mother was but an image in his mind. He rarely saw her to maintain a picture of her in his thoughts. He lived alone in an apartment that had spoken of his loneliness and his need for a bit of sunshine.

In school, he concentrated in his studies, but also in the Soccer Team. It was there that he had met her and found for the first time what it was for your heart to speed lazily for no other reason than the fact that he couldn't stop looking at her. How things had changed. In the last 3 years, they had gone from friends to a relationship, and from that it had evolved into something more.

She was the girl that made him smile just by being around him, as well as make him hot as hell. He could barely think of something else in her presence but of the fact that she was warm in every part of her body. It didn't matter what the temperature outside was, or what he had felt himself to be in the end. She always made him think of himself to be nothing more than a guy waiting to get laid.

It didn't matter that it was the right assumption. He knew he wasn't just interested in her for her body, but still. He was only 17 years old and his body didn't care for nothing else when his blood went rushing to the wrong appendage at the wrong time.

"We have one class left before lunch is scheduled," he cleared his throat while she watched him closely. "I'll take you to the corner café and buy you a cup of hot chocolate to warm you up."

"Chocolate," Momoko's eyes shined. Bubbling with happiness, she threw herself into his arms, and shrieking as a child who had just gotten the best Christmas present ever.

Yousuke was tackled to the table behind him, his arms bracing his back against the table. "Thank you, thank you." And in the innocent way she stumbled over everything else, brushed her lips against his.

It was just at that moment that Yuri and Hinagiku had chosen to slide the classroom door open. They stood at the door, watching as Yousuke and Momoko's heads turned toward them and blushed at being caught in an accidental compromising position.

Yuri and Hinagiku looked at each other and grinned impishly. The occupants in the room groaned, knowing that they would be hounded to no end until the end of the day.

"Come on Momo-P," Yousuke called from the door of the classroom. "Hurry up," he picked some of her books from the table as she walked out towards her locker. "We don't want to spend the whole time in the line."

"I know," she slipped her sweater on. The blue scarf that he had given her for her birthday the year before was winded around her neck. "I'm ready."

Yousuke gently pulled her and lead her outside the comfort of the school's heater system. A shiver passed through Momoko's body as she pressed to his side for warmth. Walking slowly through the street to the corner they were able to spy the cafe doors.

A light shone in Momoko's eyes as she entered the haven for the frozen. Yousuke's eyes followed her movements as she walked in front of her. As she passed through the door, Momoko took off her coat leaving her in her school uniform. With her vibrant walk, it didn't seem to matter what she was doing, but she managed to get the attention from the people inside the cafe.

This was not helping. Yousuke groaned in frustration as it seemed his torture was just about to start. His eyes glued to her backside, he didn't notice the chair scrapping into his way. His grunt had Momoko turning his way from the list of offerings in the establishments.

"Are you alright?" the woman who had scooted the chair asked with concern.

"Everything's fine," Yousuke winced a bit but waved it off. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"Yousuke," Momoko called from his side, concern showed in her eyes.

"I'm fine," he put his arm around her shoulder and steered her toward the list again. "Let's get the chocolate before we don't have any time to drink it."

"Alright," her concern faded a bit and ordered. She waited until she got the hot drinks and a couple of pastries to point toward the corner booth. "Let's sit down and rest a bit."

Sitting beside each other afforded Yousuke with another torture. He was now in contact with his tormentor's body. Sipping her chocolate, Momoko leaned towards her boyfriend to reach for his warmth. She closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath. She smelled a hint of his scent of after shave in his throat. She opened her eyes again and noticed that his gaze was concentrated on her face. Looking clearly into his eyes she knew that her nearness was getting him excited.

Maybe she shouldn't have provoked him in the classroom. His hand moved from his cup toward her face and his thumb brushed the upper side of her lip. His fingertip was a bit harsh as he was in constant use of his hand for the different sports he liked to play personally. Still, knowing he hadn't intended it to be so, she found his touch sensual. Her cheeks started to warm as a blush started to appear.

"Thanks," she moved her free hand to his on the table and laid it on top of his. Looking out the window, she started to draw small circles into his palm and tracing his fingers. Yousuke in turn pulled her a bit closer with his arm around her shoulders letting her head fall on his shoulder. The rest of the time was spent in that position as both yearned for the silence and comfort that let them relax with one another.

"We should be going Momo-P," Yousuke murmured as he pulled away from her side. "The bell should be ringing in about five minutes or so."

"Sure," her voice was a bit lower than normal, but she seemed to be in better spirits than when he had seen her an hour earlier. "Thank you for the hot chocolate." She slipped her coat on and waited until he was ready to go as well.

As they exited the cafe, she slipped her arm around his elbow and leaned herself into his hard body. At the intersection, she waited until he was distracted before she pulled him toward the opposite direction from the school.

"Momoko," Yousuke let her lead him. "Our school is not in this direction."

"I know silly," she turned her gaze to his before answering his silent question. "We're just going to a special place this afternoon. School is out for us both Yousuke," she winked mischievously. "Let's enjoy the rest of the day in how it was meant to be enjoyed."

Intrigued by the thought of skipping the rest of the day, Yousuke relaxed a bit. He was sure that they would not get punished for it. They could always come up with an excuse to explain their absences to their afternoon teachers. "And how was the day supposed to be enjoyed?"

"You'll see." A carefree laugh escaped her opened lips as they walked farther away from their school.

"We're at my apartment building," Yousuke realized a few minutes later.

"I know," taking a set of keys from her pockets, Momoko opened the door with the key Yousuke had given her some months ago.

She lead him inside and turned on the lights as the windows were all closed. Yousuke opened the closet by the doorway and hanged both of their coats in the hangers and waited for his girlfriend to introduce her wonderful idea for the afternoon.

He didn't need to wait long as with a determined look in her eyes she advanced toward his person in what could only be classified as a seductive walk. Her hands were by her uniform's bow, working on her blouse's buttons. She slipped the first two off before stopping in front of him.

Moving her hands toward his body, Momoko freed his shirt from his pant and unbuttoned it as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I hope you're in the mood for a bit of exercise love," her teeth bit his jaw playfully at the last word. "Because I've been thinking of this for days."

Her answer was given in a blink of an eye. Yousuke turned their positions as he pinned her to the wall. His body pressed hers into the wall completely, making sure that she felt every taut and hard muscle that he possessed. He groaned in satisfaction when he felt her hands in his bare skin. His arousal was completely shown in the delicate position as it pushed into her belly. Momoko giggled as she knew it was uncomfortable for him to be straining against his pants.

"We should get you out of those pants," her comment was received, she knew. Yousuke though, was completely engrossed in taking her own clothes off. The only garments that were left on her at the moment were her bra and panties. She hadn't even noticed when he had taken her skirt and blouse off.

His hands were in two different places. One was slowly slipping the straps of her bra from her shoulders and the other was pressing against her sex. The euphoric sensation of his hands on her body had her groaning in delight. Her hands came around his neck to support herself. His mouth was on her collarbone, trailing kisses that infused her body with warmth. A powerful sensation was building below her navel.

Yousuke put his right knee against the wall, parting her legs further apart. He left his ministrations for a moment as he used his hands to hoist her onto his outstretched thighs. Understanding his need for an anchor, Momoko crossed her legs behind him and let him carry her into his darkened bedroom.

"Oh, god," was her response when kicking his shoes from his feet Yousuke toppled with her onto the unmade bed. "Please don't stop."

A predatory grin flashed over his face as Yousuke had her now completely naked in his bed. Taking a few seconds to admire the way her body looked, flushed with arousal over his attention, and her eyes glazed with a want that he knew he was the only one who could alleviate it, he replied, "I've barely started love." His eyes concentrated on her generous breasts as he returned his gaze toward her face. "We have all afternoon at our disposal."

"Sure," her hands trailed to his face from his shoulder, playing with the skin. "Let's just play it in different rhythms."

With a mischievous smile Momoko crossed her leg with his knees and shifted their position. Leaning forward, she leaned her body completely to his and pressed her face sideways to his defined chest. For a second, only their labored breathing was heard as their body meshed with each other.

"Are you planning on doing anything interesting Momo-P?" His hands stopped by her waist as Yousuke tried to spy her face from his position. A tickling motion sent her sputtering from his chest onto the side.

"Stop," she gasped, a giggle escaping from her parted lips. She reached helplessly toward his strong arms while thrashing a bit at the sensation. Taking the chance, he grabbed her arms in both of his and spread them on both sides of the bed. With an adjustment in their position his hard length was pressed to her sex.

Knowing it would drive her crazy, he gyrated his hips to hers and pushed her down on the bed at the same time. The pressure with the heightened arousal she had gained almost spiraled her through an orgasm. "You're always so sensitive," he whispered as he raised his hips from hers.

Momoko groaned at the feeling of incompletion that she felt. Dissatisfaction spiraled through her body as she tried to reclaim his weight on hers.

"Do something about this," she hissed as he laughingly kissed her left breast that had escaped he cup of her bra. The feel of his mouth on her breast was heightening her sensitivity to his touch.

It was times like these that made Yousuke thankful of living alone in an apartment. He could fully appreciate the opportunities that it afforded him with his girlfriend, who had turned to be the lover he had yearned for in those days of teenage hormones and the loneliness he had wanted to disappear.

As his attention was currently occupied with her chest area, Momoko's hands were trickling down his backside, leaving a trail of shivers in their wake. It was something she enjoyed doing every time they were in contact. No matter what the situation, she always found a way to run her fingers through any part of his body. He believed that was one of the reasons as to why he was always thinking about her hands and other body parts that he could be enjoying instead of doing whatever it was that they were doing at the moment.

"You love it when I do that," she whispered at the same time she breathed in his ear and nipped his earlobe.

"You drive me crazy when you do that," he replied as her expression of sensuality brought him to new heights of wanting. It was a feeling that made him happy to be in her presence no matter the reason.

Her wandering hands stopped at the material of his pants and reached to unbuckle his belt. "You need to take those off love,"

with an impish smile she reached the zipper and pulled it downwards. She slipped her hand through the opening and brushed his erection. "I really need you to take these pants off."

"Whatever the lady desires," in a fast motion, his shoes, socks pants and boxers were thrown haphazardly from the bed. Taking the chance, Momoko slipped her panties off and reached for his body. Wanting to feel the brush of their full naked bodies. He fell on her completely, their shoulders meeting and her mound was pressed against his navel.

Maneuvering a bit, she spread her thighs, letting his erection slip in between her legs and press against her pubic hair and opening. By that friction, she felt it pulse and thicken. Yousuke groaned against her neck as her movements just made him harder.

"Momoko," his voice was rasp and rough against her ear. "I'm going to come soon if I don't get inside you." Reaching for his right nightstand, he grabbed a packet and ripped it open. "I'm sorry I couldn't take my time with you."

"Don't be," she answered, her attention riveted by his handling of the condom. They'd only done this a couple of times, but she was sure that putting the condom herself on him would be an experience that would drive her deeper into madness.

Arching her back and opening her legs further, she felt him guide his sex into her opening. The tip brushed in and her senses rekindled back to life. Then, with a swift motion, Yousuke slipped completely inside of her, which made her lunge and bite his neck.

It was a sensation that she couldn't get accustomed to. The first time he entered her was always a bit painful as her insides stretched to accommodate the hard foreign length that was currently rammed in her insides. Still, as he began to move into a slowly increasing friction, her body relaxed and let the sensation sweep her off her feet.

Yousuke felt sweat beads forming around his body as his member's ardor was being fed into Momoko's warm opening. Speeding up the pace, he felt his muscles contract, and a sensation of looseness that would surely follow. Momoko's small gasps and cries for a faster pace just feed his needs.

In just a couple of thrusts she was thrown over the edge and her inner muscle spasms just brought him completely to the end.

Completely spent, Yousuke's body fell over Momoko for the second he needed to recover his breath. Slipping a hand under her shoulder blades, he turned to the side keeping her in contact with his body. She slipped her hands behind his neck and let the last aftershocks take their course from her body.

"I love you," she whispered into his lips as she kissed him lightly. With leverage he was able to sit them both against the headboard while the exhaustion was starting to settle in.

Yousuke brought his hand toward her face to brush her hair out of the way to see her expression. Her eyes were glassy, which unspent tears.

"Why do you always seem to cry when we make love?" He asked in wonder. He had never referred to their activities as sex, but the making of the love they felt for one another. He slipped his thumbs bellow her eyes as she closed them momentarily and felt the slight presence of the liquid in them.

She slipped arms to his waist and leaned toward his chest. She placed butterfly kisses on his skin, waiting for their heartbeats to slow from their frantic race.

"It's like a peace of heaven has been given to me every time you enter me and fill me." Smiling at her cheesy words, she dragged him down toward the bed again. "I think I'll always feel like crying when I reach the greatest pleasure of giving my body to you, and you in turn, give yours to me."

Lying down, their bodies completely spent and relaxed, let their eyes close and their senses start to drift into nothingness. He kissed her forehead slightly, brushing a few of her bangs and tracing her lips with his rough fingertips.

"I love you too, my angel," his eyes closed but the thought of having more afternoons in her embrace to chase away the cold to bring a smile to his face.

Winter had just turned into his favorite season.

What do you think? This is my first official lemon/lime. I don't really know how to write it well though...

Thanks for reading... and leave a review with your comments and thoughts.

MS 


End file.
